the journey of kyuseishu zanko
by thenewwriter777
Summary: our hero sei is transported to the world of remnant to rescue it but will he succeed
1. a new beginning

Ch 1, A new begining.

First person pov Sei

"Oh merciful monty that hurt, Why did the fucking portal have to be so damn high." a deep and primal growling is heard. "What the fuck was that and how can i kill it." a large beowolf jumps at sei.

"OF COURSE ITS MONSTERS, why wouldnt it be." sei pulls out his weapon goafesuta in sword mode. "Well hurry up wolf bitch i dont have all day." this made the beowolf even angrier as it ran to attack. "hopefully you will be a chalenge unlike the pathetic beasts of my world." the beowolf strikes with its claws but they are blocked by sei's sword and then the beowolf is thrown back. " Is that all you got i'm dissapointed really I thought you would be stronger than the beasts of my world but it turns out that you are in fact weaker than even the weakest ones." sei then sheathes his sword and dissapearing then reapearing behind the beowolf knealing and holding a katana out to the side, sei gets up sheathes hi katana and walks away as the beowolf exploads into a mist of blood. "Weakling you deserved to die."

This is the first chapter of my rwby fic i will try to update on fridays if school doesnt get in the way

Peace out


	2. A fated meeting

ch. 2 a fated meeting

Two years have passed since we last saw our hero. We now see him in a shop named From Dust Till Dawn perusing the magazine section.

"Man these are some cool looking weapons, but none of them look near as cool as mine." I said while looking through a weapons magazine. "Excuse me could you hande an issue of that magazine you're reading?" asked a small voice from behind me. I grabed a copy and turned around and said "here you go." and handed the magazine to the girl in front of me, she looked about sixteen and was wearing black longsleaved top with red lacing on the stomach and red frills at the cuffs along with a black skirt with red frills underneith and an ammo belt around her waist which looked like it was holding seven fifty caliber shells on the right side and a mag pouch on the left and the rest of her outfit was a long red cloak. she looked up at me and saw the handle of my sword and immeditely her eyes widnened and sparkeled "can i look at your sword !?" she asked while excitedly boucing up and down quickly. "sure but why do you want to see it?" I asked while undoing the strap that held on the mechanical sheath for my sword.

"well you see i am a bit of a nerd when it comes to weapons" she said timidly "so before I hand over my weapon I have a question for you, whats your name?" the girl blushed in embaressment realising that she never told me her name. "my name is Ruby Rose, so whats your name?" "my name is Kyuseishu Zanto but you can call me Sei as it is easier to say and it is a pleasure to meet you Ruby." I handed her my sheathed weapon and she almost fell down due to the sheer weight of it."oh sorry i forgot to tell you that my weapon is deceptively heavy for its size." I said appologising "It's ok I just wasn't expecting it, so does it have a name?" Ruby asks excitedly. "yes she does her name is goafesuta." I replied smileing "wow thats such a cool name what does it mean" she asks awed "its name means gorefeaster." I reply with a serious tone. "why did you give your sword such a gruseome name?" she asks nervously. " well I didnt name it she told me her name after I finished making her. And if you were wondering she has lived up to that name with the work that I did before comeing here." I reply in a monotone voice. "oh what did you do before comeing here ooh are you a huntsman?" she asks curiously. "If I told you what I used to do you would want to run away in fear, also whats a huntsman?" I reply in a serious tone. "try me I am braver then I look." she replies in a chalenging tone. "well don't say I didn't warn you. Before comeing here I was a contract killer, an assassin of sorts but instead of just killing one very important person at a time, I would eliminate entire military bases with thousands of personel. From the day I started to the day I quit my kill count was always the highest, it curently stands at 196,857,699 kills and I remember the face of every single person that I've killed." I state monotonely while looking into Ruby's eyes but instead of the fear I usually see, I see compassion and worry "how did you stay sane?" she asks with a voice full of empathy and worry. "sane you think that I stayed sane if I had stayed sane do you think that I would have a kill count that high" I reply insanely."you see Ruby my sanity was stolen from me by the people I worked for and that is why they have been rotting corpses for months now for when I found out it was them I snaped and killed everyone on the base I was on aswell as all of the other bases the company had untill I reached HQ where I slaughtered those in charge in the most gruesome way possible." I reply with a crazy look in my eyes. "hey you two hand over all of your valuables and I won't put a bullet in your head." said a man with a black suit with a red tie holding an assult rifle. "are you mugging us?" asks Ruby innocently. "hey Ruby can I have goafestua back." I ask politely. "oh yeah here you go" she says while handing me my weapon. "hey are you deaf I said hand over your valuables now or I will shoot." the man in the black suit says. "hey Ruby I will take care of this you go see if anyone else need help." I say with an insane look on my face. "alright but be careful Sei I want to talk with you some more so don't go and die on me." she says while walking away. " So fuckbag do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way I personaly don't care which because either way you are going to die for threatening me and the lovely girl I was talking with." the man opens fire. "hard way it is then." Sei says while taking his sheathed weapon in hand and saying "Goafesuta greatsword mode" which morphed his sheathed katana into a six foot long great sword while he was rushing towards the man with the fireing the rifle and dodging all of the bulets. the last thing the man saw was Sei's phycotic smile then the blade of the great sword. "Well that was fun lets see who else I can find to feed you my dear goafesuta." A red blur flys past Sei out through the window " well I guess that I will join ms. Rose in her fight." Sei walks out the door and into the street and spots Ruby fighting a group of sixteen thugs "oh a scythe weilder yay time to share my own scythe with her." says Sei throwing his greatsword up into the air and shouting " goafesuta... death reaper mode." the great sword transforms into a massive scythe with a six foot long handle and an eight foot long blade while spining through the air and Sei catches it witha floursh and shouts at the thugs. "HEY DICKHEADS IT IS VERY RUDE TO TREAT A LADY LIKE THAT COME HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU FUCKS SOME MANNERS." ten of the thugs turn and start running at Sei but he sudenly disapears before their eyes and reapears behind them with his scythe covered in blood "well it seem you retards are unteachable." Sei says while swinging his scythe to clean the blood off of it. He then says "welcome to standing up school." all of the thugs that were running at Sei crumpled into piles of bloody cubes on the ground "and you fail." Sei turns to look at Ruby only to find her gone. "huh I wonder where she went?" Sei hears gun fire on top of a nearby building, "well I guess that shes up there." Sei walks towards the building she is on and climbs up the ladder on the side and when he reaches the top he finds Ruby geting scolded by a scary looking woman. "what did I miss?" Sei asks and both Ruby and the woman look at me and Ruby says "oh there you are Sei." and the woman says "and who might you be young man?" "my name is Kyuseishu Zanto and I must ask why you are scolding little ms. Ruby over there" Sei replies in a slightly threating way, to which the woman replies "that doesnt matter right now because you are both coming with me to the police station."

later at the police station.

"Do you both understand the severity of your actions tonight especialy you mr. Zanto as you killed eleven men tonight and in my opinion you should be sent to prison for your actions even if they were in self defence, and you ms. Rose should be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." said the woman now known as Glynda Goodwitch while slaping her riding crop onto the table making Ruby jump a litle bit. "but that is not for me to decide its for him." says Glynda as a man in a green and black suit with a head of grey hair carying a plate full of cookies walks in and sets the plate of cookies down before sitting down himself. The first thing he does after sitting down is gesture to the cookies which prompts Ruby to start eating, then the man says "you have silver eyes" which makes Ruby look at him confused. "So ms. Rose who taught you to use the most dangerous weapon in the world in such a way that I have only seen in one other person, a dusty old Qrow." said the man which made Ruby reply with her mouth full. "thstf moi dsdf" Ruby swallows and then says "thats my dad he taught me everything I know, before he taught me I was garbage but now I am like whaoaa kyaaa schaa." the man chuckles and asks "do you know who I am?" Ruby replies "your professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon acadamy." the man now known as Ozpin says "do you want to go to my school?" to which Ruby replies "more than anything." whimsicly and Ozpin says "oh alright" while smiling. "Glynda can you take ms. rose out and get her some real food to eat I have something to discuss with mr. Zanto alone." Ozpin tells Glynda and she leaves with Ruby following behind her. Ozpin turns to Sei and asks "how did you do this?" showing Sei a video recording of his "fight" with the thugs. Sei just chuckles and says "just slow down the footage and see for yourself what I did." Ozpin just looks at Sei then asks "would you like to go to my school as well?" this makes Sei laugh out loud and say "why I am already a master of every form of combat so I wouldn't learn anything from your training. If I were to go for any thing it would be so I could get to know Ruby better because I know already that I love her, but I also know that she has potential and will be key to saving this world from whatever befalls it. So yes I will join your school."

Ozpin looks at him and says "it seems you know about the future of ms. Rose and have already found love after just meeting someone well enough of that, Welcome to Becon acadamy."

 **Well that was chapter 2 I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I dont own rwby or any or the characters**

 **I only own my oc**

 **Thats all till next week**

 **Peace out**


	3. the one man team, part one

**The Journry of Kyuseishu Zanto** **Chapter 3. The one man team** , **Part one**

Three days later on the airship to beacon. " Wow, what a nice view. Right Yang?" Said an excited Ruby while looking out of the airships massive windows. "Yeah it sure is." replies yang while stareing dreamily at a certain somebody. "Yang you arn't even looking out the window! What else could possibly be a nice view?" says Ruby while glareing at Yang. " Him" is all Yang says while pointing at a bored looking sei. "Huh, oh hey thats my friend Sei that I told you about, you know the one from the dust shop." says Ruby while draging Yang towards Sei. "Hi Sei!" chirps Ruby while walking towards him waving excitedly. "Oh, hey Ruby whats up, also what's that red and yellow mass you seem to be draging?" says Sei while walking towards Ruby and Yang smiling. "What?" Ruby looks back and sees a furious Yang standing up. "Hey Rubes if you ever do that again I will take bolts out of Crescent Rose." Says a furious yang while cracking her knuckles. "eeep, please don't hurt Crescent Rose, I swear that I will never do that again just dont hurt Crescent Rose." Says Ruby while cowering behind an amused Sei. "Ok you two thats enough I want to make it to beacon in one piece, and if you two start fighting I am going to be the first one that gets hurt because I am inbetween the both of you." says Sei while trying to get out from between the two sisters. " So Ruby is this your boyfriend?" says yang while smiling cheekily "N-NO Sei isn't my boyfriend only just a friend." Stammers Ruby while blushing and looking away. "Good because if he was I would have to kill him." Yang pauses "That means I have a chance to snag him as mine." Yang looks over at Sei and sees instead of that amused smile he had a second ago he instead has the look of a deranged killer. "So you your name is Yang right. Well i'd like to see you try to kill me, just so I can see the expression on your face when you are inches away from death" Sei licks his lips while still having a deranded smile on his face "I could live off that fear for weeks." Says Sei psychotically as the two girls back away slowly in fear. " Um~ well you're crazy, but I like crazy. Crazy is more fun." says Yang still slightly terrified. "Sei you"re scaring me." Says Ruby while backing away in fear. Sei snaps out of phychotic state and looks at Ruby concerned."Sorry for scaring you Ruby that right there is one of the many side effects of what I have had to do in my life before coming here." Yang looks at Sei and Ruby confused. "hold on for a second what is going on here, what are you talking about side effects, what you had to do before coming here? Just who are you Sei, and what have you done?" asks Yang while looking slightly

suspicious of Sei while slowly trying to pull Ruby away. "Are you sure you want to know that? This is your one and only warning if I tell you about my past it will scar you mentaly, and before you say anything otherwise I have told hardened war heros about my past and they are still in mental councling, once you know my past you will never forget for it will haunt you in your dreams, and you will never look at me the same way ever again. So, are you sure you want to know?" Sei tells Yang absolutely, to which Yang replies "I am sure I want to know, and I am a huntress in training so if you think a few horrors are going to break me think again." Sei shakes his head and sighs " well don't say that I didn't warn you. I am Kyuseishu Zanto, and I am not from this world you call remnant no I am from a place much worse, but I will talk about my previous world where there are less prying ears to listen to our conversation. At a very young age both of my parents were killed along with the entire city we lived in, my sister and I were the only survivors of a city of seven point eight million inhabtants. The reason everyone died was that the military had chosen our city as a testing ground for a new super weapon to end the war that was raging throughout the world at the time. My sister and I were found as the researchers were survaying the effectiveness of said super weapon. We were an anomaly so we were taken to a lab by the researchers where they did extensive testing to find out why we survived a weapon that is suposed to destroy everything down to the atomic level. We were in that lab for a total of three years and when they were finished we were given to the military and made into soldiers. As we soared through the ranks we were aasigned as a top secret team of two assassins that would only destroy entire enemy compounds at a time. We did this for four years and were paid handsomely for it though we didn't know at the time, at this point I was twelve and my sister was ten when a dister happened during one of our missions, my baby sister was killed. She died saving me, she took nineteen bullets to the chest and ten to the head. For me the mission ended there so I grabed my sisters corpse and left. My suporiours didn't think that I should have ended my mission there so I was court marshelled just a week after my sisters funeral. I was told that they would kill me for my disobediance if they didn't still have a use for me. So I was brought into a lab where they take my sword that was black from all of the blood spilled by it and put it into a machine, it was there for hours and when it was finally returned to me it was in the state that it's in now, I was estatic to have a new weapon but something felt different about it, it felt as though it was alive, as though it was calling out to me. When I told those bastard scientists about what I felt they told me that they had put my baby sisters soul into my weapon and that i should be happy that my sister will continue to live on by my side. That was the moment that I lost my last shred of sanity. I then killed every person in that compound for what they had done, and the entire time I had a smile on my face because I could feel my sisters love raidiating from my weapon, it was that day that I renamed my weapon goafestua which means gore feaster, so i would always rememeber the amount of blood that I shead that day. For the next two years after that I sought out every one of the swine in charge and killed them. It was on my fourteenth birthday that I killed the last one and as I was leaving the compound I blacked out and woke up hundreds of feet in the air over a forest, it has been two years since I came here and it has been eleven years since my life was destroyed. My blade has taken the lives of 196,857,710 people, and I remember the face of every life that my blade has taken." Sei finishes his retelling of his past."is that good enough for you Yang or do you want more details?" Sei asks while looking Yang straight in the eyes. "N-no I think that was enough." Says Yang with a distant look in her eyes. "Hello remnant to Yang is anyone in there?" Ruby asks while waving her hand infront of Yang's face which snaps Yang out of her thoughts. "Well Sei that was one hell of a tail, it was great and all but never bring up your past ever again ok." Yang tells Sei while smiling and glaring at him. "Ok and by the way Yang you don't scare me in the slightest." Replies an amused Sei. "Sei, Yang look we are here." Shouts a excited Ruby as Sei and Yang walk towards the window that shes at. "hmm so thats beacon acadamy, looks interesting."

So I decided to make this a two part chapter because of how long it would be

Sorry for posting this a bit late school got in the way

hope you enjoyed

Peace out


	4. the one man team, part two

**Chapter 4 the One Man Team. part 2**

My first view of Beacon acadamy was breathtaking to say the least, from the cliffs surounding the the tall towers it was spectacular. But none of that was as beautiful as the look of pure joy and excitement on Ruby's face when I glanced over at her, I had to quickly look back at the view of Beacon to hide my blush. "Wow the view sure is amazing from up here isn't it." States an awestruck Ruby. "Yeah it sure is." I reply but I wasn't talking about the view of Beacon, I don't notice it now but Yang picks up on this but decides not to act on it for now. A few minutes later the airship lands and we all take our first steps of our new lives at beacon academy, and immedietly Ruby starts fan girling about the weapons to Yang and then Yang runs off with her friends leaving Ruby spining and she almost falls into a cart of some rich girls things. I said almost because I caught her before she fell. " You know Ruby you should be more careful you almost knocked that cart over." I tell her as I pull her to her feet. "Sei where did you come from? The last I saw of you, you will still over by the airship." she asks embarassed and confused. "Well I could tell you but what fun is there in that." I reply cheekily. "You're no fun." She pouts. " ARE YOU DOLTS EVEN LISTENING!" the rich girl shouts. "Not at all whoever you are" I reply to the now fumeing rich girl dismissively."How dare you, I am Weiss Schnee and I demand an apology!" The girl now known as Weiss screaches. "Is that name suposed to mean anything to me?" I ask Ruby completly ignoring Weiss. "Uh Sei I think you should stop talking she looks pretty mad and she might have a heart attack if she get any angrier." Ruby answers timmidly. "What do you mean Ruby?" I ask while turning around to face Weiss, who has a sword drawn ready to stab me. "I think that she will be fine if she gets off her high horse and realizes that shes outclassed." I reply angering Weiss to the point that she lunges aiming straight for my heart." Hmmn this is a fine blade you have here ms. Schnee but I think that you are going to need more than this puny toothpick to kill me" I state while inspecting the sword that she atempted to stab me with a few feet away from the shocked schnee. Weiss storms up to me and tries and fails to grab her sword. "Give it back you ignorant fool." She says while trying some more to get her sword back. "Ok fine but on one condition, stop being such a pretenious bitch because if you continue this way I will snap your little sword into pieces then move on to your neck, got it." She nods vigorously as i hand her back her sword. "Good and dont ever forget what I told you because I will do it." I walk over to a shocked Ruby grab her hand and say,"come on we should hurry the the auditorium or we will be late to Ozpin's speech." And walk away from the terified Weiss.

Later in the auditorium

"Hey Yang did we miss anything?" I ask as I walk up to her with Ruby. "Nah the speech hasn't started yet, also what took you so long to get here? Were you two off makeing out somewhere." Yang says with that same mischevious smile on her face. "While there are a few nice spots for that here I was too busy telling off some rich girl who was about to go all ape shit on your sister." I reply also sporting a mischevious grin, this stuns Yang speechless. "Wow nothing to say about that I am suprised I thought that you would have a fair amount of things to say about that but I guess not. Well I will see you two later I have a meeting to attend with a very important person." I say then walk away from the two speechless sisters.

Later where everyone will be sleeping

"I wonder where Sei is he left a while ago saying he had a meeting with someone." Says Yang while laying beside Ruby who was writeing to her friends back at signal. "Who knows you know how mysterious he is, he could be anywere by now." says Ruby after finishing her letter. "Or I could be right here." I say while lying down on the floor five feet away in my pajammas. " Oh hey Sei how was your meeting and who was it with?" Asks Ruby. "Well see about that, that is just how I excuse myself to go to the bathroom." I reply chuckling. Ruby and Yang just look at me stuned,"What took you so long its been hours." Asks Yang "Well about that after I finished and was walking towards the quad and I bumped into Ozpin and he said he wanted to talk to me in his office." I reply "Well what did he want to talk about?" asks Ruby "Oh nothing really just about where I learned how to kill so efficently and about my habitual murder of my enemys, So not much." I tell the two sisters nonschlantly. "Welp that makes sense seeing how many people you've killed." Says yang slightly unsettled. It was at this point that the two sisters noticed that Sei was shirtless. "Wow Sei you have hot some muscle on you." Says Yang staring at Sei's uncovered torso. "Yang stop staring you're going to make Sei uncomfortable" Ruby chastises Yang. "Dont worry about it Ruby it happens all the time so it doesn't bother me because I know how ripped I am so people usually stare when they see my bare chest." I reply nonchalantly. "Whos that girl in the corner reading a book?" I ask. "I am not sure I think that she was there when the I alomost fell on the ice queens stuff." Ruby replies. "Shes lonely and she was just betrayed by someone she trusted greatly." I say confusing the two sisters beside me. "How do you know?" Yang asks. "I have seen it many times as well as experienced it my self a few times."I tell her. "It what way have you seen it Sei?" Ruby asks. "In a few of my missions I have had to get close to my target and they always had the same look on their faces. That look of fear and betrayal right as they see who's going to kill them. I would always have nightmares for weeks after those missions."I tell them solemnly remembering those missions and the nightmares I would have afterwords. "Well I think we should go and talk to her c'mon Sei,Ruby."Yang says while getting up. "You two go ahead I am going to sleep." I tell them. "Ok night Sei" say both girls in unison.

Hey everyone sorry this took so long i ran into some things as well as a major case of writers block so I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sei's adventure.

As always I hope you enjoyed peace out.


	5. The one man team, part three

The One Man Team part 3.

Early in the morning on the beacon cliffs over looking the emerald forest a row of first years were standing on metal squares listening to professor Ozpin talk about initiation, well all but one were listening for our hero Sei was staring off into space thinking about a certain red headed reaper. Sei hears some clanking below him and then finds himself hundreds of feet in the air and proceads to scream about it," FUUUUUCCCCKKKK why did he launch me so high!!!!" And then slams head first into the ground burying himself in a crater about fifteen fee)t deep. From the cliff Ozpin hears the scream and then hears the boom aswell as seeing the resulting dust cloud and chukles to himself for a job well done, but stops when he hears "FUCK YOU OZPIN YOU ASSHOLE!!!" coming from where the dust cloud is.

PoV change Sei

"FUCK YOU OZPIN YOU ASSHOLE!!!" I shout in the direction of the cliff. "Well I should probably head to where he said the relics are so I can grab mine seriously what is he thinking putting me by myself I need at least one other person with me so I dont go crazy." I break into full sprint and pass everyone even a speeding Ruby on my way to the ruins and unsuprisingly I am the first one there. "Ok Ozpin said I would know what piece is mine so which one is it." I then look at the ruins and spot a six foot tall bright pink king peice." Wow that is a massive king." I hear distant chuckles." I swear when I get back to the cliff I am shoving this giant chess peice right up his green suited ass." I continue to just stare at the giant chess peice. (ten minutes later) "That is the biggest chess piece I have ever seen." I turn around and see Yang and Blake. "oh hey Yang, Blake how you two doing." only now that I speak do the two girls notice me." whoa when did you get here Sei?" I jump down from the top of the king piece

and walk over the the duo."I got here like fifteen minutes ago. so, do you like my relic?" the two just stare at me. "how do you know its yours?" Yang asks."well you see Ozpin told me that I would know which peice was mine, and I am literaly the only person in the entire school that could lift a six foot tall tungsten chess piece." Blake stares at the chess piece then asks" how do you know its tungsten?" I look to blake and tell her "complex metaphysical reasons that you wouldn't understand." Yang walks over to it and asks " how much does this weigh?" I join Yang by the chess piece and reply "it weighs about 59,808 pounds give or take maybe 90 to 100 pounds." Yang and Blake look over stuned. "How in monty's name are you able lift that?" I just shrug and tell them " I still haven't found the max that I can lift, currently the heaviest thing I have ever lifted weighed around 75 tons, and I didn't even break a sweat." Blake and Yang just continue to stare shocked. "What its not that impressive, whats the most you have lifted Yang?" I look at Yang expectantly waiting for an answer. "umm like 400ish pounds." I sweat drop at her answer." well then at least he gave me a useful material and not osmium." this statement shocks Blake and Yang out of their trance and Blake asks "what are you going to do with such a large amount of tungsten?" I give them a big shit eating grin and tell them."I am going to melt it down and make it into bullets." the black and yellow duo look over and deadpan "that makes way too much sense."

"well moving on from that, I wonder when everyone else is going to get here." Yang looks over and asks "who are you refering to?" "oh you know Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Pyrrah, and Jaune." I reply calmly. "oh yeah, them, I had forgotten about them, for obvious reasons." says Yang while glancing at the chess piece. Just moments later, as if replying to my statement, all of the missing people arive with their partners all in different ways. Nora along with Ren, but Nora is riding an ursa and then gets sad when it falls over dead. Pyrrah runs in with a deathstalker on her tail, and Jaune hanging onto said deathstalker's stinger while screaming like a girl, and is promptly thrown into a tree."oowwww" is all jaune says while hanging out of the tree. And last but not least Ruby comes hurtling down from the sky after jumping from a nevermore, and on said nevermore is Weiss hanging on for dear life while shouting at Ruby. " How could you just leave me up here!" and Ruby replies "I told you to jump and you didn't jump!" and then Weiss falls, but Jaune jumps out of the tree to save Weiss and fails. "ooowww" wines Jaune as Weiss lands on his back. ohh and Weiss makes a quite sarcastic "my hero" and proceades to file her nails. "oh look at what everyone forgot about" I comment while pointing at the deathstalker that pyrrah is fighting. "oh, yeah, the deathstalker, we should probably help pyrrah" Yang says sweatdropping. " yeah that's probably a good idea, and we should really start doing that." I say while walking towards the deathstalker and drawing my sword.

pov change 3rd person.

Sei walks calmly up to the deathstalker and gets in between it and Pyrrah and says " Hey there mr. deathstalker this is nothing personal but I am not having the greatest day and I need to vent." Obviously the deathstalker didn't understand but it did for some reason feel some fear which just made it angry and start attacking our young sei.

" Well thank you for enabling me to vent mr. deathstalker now its time for you to die." Sei says while avoiding all of the deathstalkers attacks with ease. All of this is just making the deathstalker angrier and angrier and making it attack more and more, and in its frenzy of attacks it did not notice that its prey was gone until it was too late. The stinger of the deathstalker made a great thud as it fell to the ground completely seperared from the rest of the tail. " man oh man your hide is thick, its a good thing my blade is so sharp or else I may have run into a problem removing the rest of your limbs." says Sei walking back to the group huntsmen and huntresses in training.

pov change Sei.

As I walk back over to my group of friends they all seem to have a stunned look on their faces. "um guys whats wrong, why are you all looking at me like that did I do something wrong?" I ask confused. "I don't know weather to be amazed or terrifed." Says a shocked Yang . " meh probably both." I say as the limbs of the deathstalker collapse leaving it there immobilized and defenseless. "well let's get going I have a six foot tall chess piece that needs to be shoved up the ass of a certian headmaster."

 **An: hey there the four or five people that are reading my story i am sorry that it took me so long to up date but i was hit with the worst case of writers block in the history of writing as well as school. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the life of our hero Sei. Reviews will help me improve my writing so tell me what you like, what you don't, and what i can do better.**

 **thenewwriter777 signing off.**


End file.
